


Time Won't Let Me Go

by Rnl1993



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is still a BAMF, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Harvard Era, Harvey and Mike in school at the same time, Harvey and Scottie will NOT be together, Louis wants Mike as an associate instead of Harold, M/M, Mike goes to Harvard, Mike is also a bartender, Protective Harvey, Scottie loves to tease Harvey about Mike, a wee bit of angst, harvard au, not painfully drawn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnl1993/pseuds/Rnl1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter's final year at Harvard Law was going to be fantastic. He had a job all lined up. All he had to do was pass his classes and graduate.<br/>Never did he expect to be assigned a fake associate for a class. A brilliant, funny, incredibly annoying, yet endearing associate. One he tried really hard to not fall for but Mike Ross ended up becoming something so damn special.<br/>Harvey's final year somehow had gone from being simple into a journey of discovering feelings that could be called love, making difficult choices, and realizing there is much more than meets the eye to certain people. </p><p>Or<br/>The Harvard AU no one asked for. Mike didn't screw up his life yet. He and Harvey are both law students and the rest of the gang is around too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Author's Note - So, this is my first attempt at a Suits fanfic. I am still sort of figuring out how to write these characters. Their true personalities come out more in the next chapter. I have it all plotted out. But, I wanted to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading this. If you like it, let me know! If you don't, also please let me know. I apologize for any grammar errors throughout this chapter. I do not have a beta at the moment. 

* * *

**Chapter One - Some Boys**

Harvey Specter was enjoying life. It was his last year of law school. What could go wrong? Nothing. It was going to be fantastic. Over the past three years he had earned a reputation. A reputation which resulted in a few law firms interested in hiring him straight out of Harvard. However, he was already promised to Pearson Hardman. After all, it was Jessica Pearson who had decided Harvey was a worthy investment and sent him from the mail room to Harvard. Not only was he a part of the top three in his classes he still had a pretty active social life.  So, yes, overall life was looking pretty good for him. Which could be why he was one of the few students in his class that seemed completely at ease, sitting in his chair towards the middle of the room, hands folded casually on top of the desk as he listened to Professor Tobin speak.

Harvey had both the fortune and misfortune to have her as one of his professors for all three years of law school. But, the upside was she knew he was a hard worker. With the knowledge of his dedication to law allowed Harvey to smooth talk his way out of things every so often with the older woman. So, when what she was saying finally began to catch his interest again he decided to give the woman his full attention once more. Anything was better at this point instead of watching Timothy Holbrook’s poor attempt to flirt with one of the girls in front of him.

“… The majority of you will go onto to become successful lawyers, associates’ and even partners.” Professor Tobin told them all from her spot in front of the class. “A few of you will even end up being senior partners or starting your own firm.” She continued and her eyes scanned over all the students stopping momentarily on one cocky Harvey Specter with a knowing smile. The male gave her his classic smirk as she continued speaking.

“Now a part of being a good lawyer is having an associate. There is more to having one then just having someone around to go on coffee runs or the person you toss all the grunt work to. Being a partner, being a lawyer, and having an associate means you’re a mentor as well. So, this semester we’ll test your abilities and see if you can apply all that you’ve learned over the past three years into real world cases. It will also show which of you will succeed.” The middle aged woman went on, smiling a bit as she saw a few of the students’ interests peak.

  “You’ll each be assigned a fake associate from my 1L class. They have the basics down. You will receive several cases throughout the semester. Together you will work on the cases then we’ll have mock trails. Each assignment completed is worth a certain amount of points. File a document wrong, points are deducted. Catch an error in the bylaws earns you full points. Find an obscure case to help provide precedence earns you extra points. At the end of the semester whichever pair has accumulated the most points is the winner.” Professor Tobin explained to the 3Ls, seeing the looks of determination appear on their faces. They were going to be lawyers. Being the best and winning was ingrained in their bodies. “Of course, your dynamic with your associate will also play a factor. The division of work will be made clear. Teamwork, collaboration, these are essential tools needed in order to succeed.”

“What do we win?” One of the students called out.

A smirk appeared on the woman’s face, “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” She replied simply.  “I have already picked your associates for you. Let the fun begin!”

* * *

 

Harvey remained in his seat silently going over the odds of what his associate could potentially be like. He hoped Tobin hadn’t set him up with the underdog, or the kid riding on their last name, or the hot shot so eager to impress that they did everything wrong. Out of the three the underdog was probably his best bet. They would be moldable. Really, all he wanted was someone who would do their job and not fail spectacularly at it.  He was brought out of his thoughts at Professor Tobin stepped into his line of sight.

“Specter, here you go… make sure you don’t eat him alive will you. Remember like I said you have to be a _mentor_.” Tobin said and handed him a piece of paper with his new fake associate’s name before continuing on to pass out the rest.

Harvey let out a light chuckle at his professor but nodded once. “I’ll try my best.” He added before looking down at the name of the paper, _Michael Ross_.  Well, at least it didn’t seem like the name of a douche. Unless he went by Mikey. Then there could be some issues.

“Now, if you’ll all just wait a while longer, your new associates should be here shortly. They have your names as well so approach them if one is staring at you for too long.” Professor Tobin finished lightly and went back to sit at her desk leaving the students to talk amongst themselves until the ‘associate’s’ arrived.

* * *

 

Harvard Law School. Mike Ross still couldn’t quite believe he was finally there. Even after a month of classes it still hadn’t sunk in completely. He kept waiting for someone to come wake him up and tell him it was all a dream, which he wouldn’t have been all that surprised about considering what had happened at NYU.

 His life hadn’t been easy. His parents were killed in a car crash when he was only eleven years old and he’d had to live with his grandma since then. Of course, it wasn’t a particularly bad life. He’d always had all he needed and his grandmother made sure to do whatever she could to help him out with his eidetic memory.  Turns out his parents even had a savings account set up for him before they died. That account had helped pay for a few years of his college education. But, it was some of his own choices that had led him to almost being thrown out of NYU.

 One of the bigger mistakes on his ‘Mike Ross Most Idiotic Moments’  list would be almost allowing his ex-friend Trevor try and convince him to take some tests for other students. Sure he’d done it back in high school but college would have been different. If he had gotten caught he would have been expelled and all chances of becoming a lawyer thrown out the window. Thankfully his friend Jenny had been around to literally knock some sense into him. Get him to leave Trevor behind, give up his pot smoking ways, and focus solely on accomplishing his dream.

Despite attempting to be on the straight and narrow, his ability to arrive to class on time was something he still seemed to struggle with. He ran across campus, his brown messenger bag slung across his shoulder, as he rushed towards Professor Tobin’s class.

* * *

 

Mike was one of the last students to arrive. But, not dead last. Which had to count for something. He did his best to not look like he was panting as he tried to quietly catch his breath. Thankfully Professor Tobin decided to speak for a moment before Mike was forced to interact with others.

“Alright, now that everyone is here find your new partner for this assignment, take some time outside of class to get to know one another and set up a time to get together to work on your first case. I’ll be handing out briefs for it tomorrow and I’ll expect your report a week from then.” Professor Tobin told them all from her desk before standing up and beginning to gather all her files signally the end of class.

Mike stared at the students in the classroom for a moment before his eyes landed on a guy leaning casually against a desk apparently making no effort to find his partner. The 1L had a feeling that this was probably Harvey Specter. Having gotten the paper with the name of his partner the day before he’d asked around and found out a bit about one Harvey Specter.

Turns out the guy was considered an arrogant asshole that seemed to have the right to be so cocky because he was a fantastic lawyer. The blonde just hoped the guy wouldn’t be a complete jerk to him during their time spent together.

 “Harvey Specter?” Mike asked looking from the piece of paper then up at the man in front of him.

Harvey simply stared at the scrawny blonde before him, looking him up and down before putting his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. Harvey nodded briefly as his only sign of acknowledging the fact that he was in fact who Mike guessed him to be. “…and you must be Michael Ross.”

“I prefer Mike, but, yea.” Mike quickly added taking in Harvey’s appearance and suddenly feeling a bit underdressed. Although maybe Harvey was the one over dressed after all it was just a class. Very few people around them were dressed like he was, in nicer than your store bought black denim jeans and a seemingly tailored black button up along with… that black dress shoes?  It seemed like a bit much compared to Mike’s olive green cotton tee, faded blue jeans, and well-worn converse.

“When’s your next class?” Harvey questioned, fully aware the kid before him was sizing him up like he’d just been doing.

“Not for another hour. Why?” Mike asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“Good, follow me.” Harvey all but commanded not answering Mike’s question and began walking out of the class room without a backwards glance at Mike, leaving the blonde to sputter for a few moments before going after him.

“Uh, yea, hello, where are you going? Professor Tobin said we have to get together and well ‘get to know each other’ and whatever.” Mike asked finally falling into step with Harvey, using air quotes as he mentioned the getting to know one another because to be honest even back in grade school such a thing had meant the two partners would simply go over the project before going their separate ways. Mike was fine with that. But Harvey hadn’t even mentioned setting up a time to go over the case briefs they’d be receiving the next day.

Harvey stopped walking momentarily and turned to look at him. Mike halted a few steps behind Harvey. “We’re going to Pinocchio’s because I’ve decided to kill two birds with one stone. First, I’m hungry, second, like you said we have to get to know each other. So I’m going to eat and see if I was stuck with a complete idiot for this project or not.” Harvey told Mike with a smirk that took on a bit of smugness as he saw the look on Mike’s face before he continued on his journey.

Mike yet again let Harvey walk away from him, staring at the brunette for a few moments a bit stunned before letting out a heavy sigh in defeat and shook his head back and forth slightly. “Well this is gonna be interesting.” He muttered before hearing Harvey yell over his shoulder asking if he was coming. Mike just nodded a bit before yet again racing to catch up to the other male. Yes, things where definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets some background information on Mike. He also realizes how fun it is to tease him.

Author's Note - Thank you all for your kind words! This is my first Suits fic and I am glad it has caught your interest. Here is the newest chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I am all about doing my best to include what the readers want into the story. So, if there is something your fanfic loving heart wants to see happen just let me know! I'll do my best to try and incorporate it.

Also, when I refer to Mike as an 1L and Harvey a 3L it is in reference to their year at Harvard Law. I did some research. Hopefully it is correct. Please let me know if I am wrong. In order to attend Harvard Law they need to have earned a BA prior to being accepted. Law school is typically three years. Hence the 1L and 3L. Mike is a first year and Harvey is in his last.

Lastly, please let me know what you think! 

Upload Date - 9/15/16

 

* * *

 

                                                                           

**Chapter Two -  Some Boys Are Filling their Roles**

 

Harvey had been pleasantly surprised by Mike Ross. The younger man had proven himself to be intelligent. He could hold a decent conversation, keep up with Harvey’s quips, and his departing line of “Well, Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” had won him several brownie points. Harvey hadn’t thought much about the blonde until Professor Tobin had given him the case brief the following day along with a reminder to the class that they were not to abuse their fake associates.

There was a difference between abuse and tease. A clear difference in Harvey’s mind. Which was why he had decided to not reach out to Mike. The older male wanted to see how long it would take the 1L to call him and set a meet up. Until then, he was at the local bar enjoying a drink. Hell, he was having a grand time with his friend Anthony Morrison, a fellow Harvard Law student, and the guy he shared an apartment with off campus.

“How is your fake associate so far?” Harvey asked before taking a sip of his beer. It was a Thursday night. The bar was only half fool and the television playing the local college sports. Needless to say his attention was more focused on having a decent conversation rather than his surroundings.

“He’s alright. We are meeting up tomorrow to go over the case. He seems to know his stuff. Very chatty...His name is Kirkwood. James Kirkwood.” Anthony told his roommate, “Oh, I’m sorry, Jimmy. Not James. He was pretty set on that.” The dark skinned man added with a small smirk.

“Jimmy Kirkwood. How… all American and wholesome.” Harvey replied in a light tone.

“What about you? Your kid a complete loss or no?”

Harvey made a slight shrug, “Well, he’s not a complete idiot.”

“High hopes then?” Anthony questioned with a light laugh and Harvey nodded.

“Pretty much.” Harvey held up a hand to his friend as his cell began to ring. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he saw the name Mike Ross flash across the screen. “Ah, speak of the devil.” He looked at his watch, “The kid held out eight hours before calling me about the assignment.”

Anthony offered two possible explanations, “Either a procrastinator or he was expecting you to call him first.”

“Me call first? Never. I like to leave them wondering.” Harvey told his friend arrogantly before answering the phone. “Hello." Anthony leaned towards Harvey hoping to catch snippets of the conversation.

On the other end was a complete ball of nervous energy. Even on the phone Harvey could practically see the Mike moving from foot to foot as they talked. "Harvey, hey! It's Mike." Mike started and when he was met with silence he continued on wondering if Harvey had forgotten who he was. "Mike Ross. I'm your fake associate for Professor Tobin's class..." he started hoping to jog Harvey’s memory. Was he really that forgettable? Had he left such a bad impression Harvey had blocked Mike from his mind?

"Mike? Oh yea. The real scrawny blonde kid." Harvey finally said his voice sounding as if who Mike was finally registered.  Mike quickly realized Harvey had not forgotten who he was. Instead, the older male was just fucking with him. Lovely.

Mike heaved out an annoyed sigh. “I know plenty of Mike’s like that, help me narrow it down. I’m sure I described you at some point.” Harvey continued clearly amused, pointing at his phone with a silent laugh to his friend sitting next to him.

“Seriously, dude? You are gonna do this?” Mike asked in an exasperated tone. Getting no response from Harvey the blonde continued on. Mike had a feeling Harvey was going to cause him many sighs of annoyance. “Mike Ross, your fake associate from professor Tobin’s class… the guy you were surprised wasn’t a complete idiot as an individual but you had yet to tell if I was a competent lawyer.” Mike bit out.

Harvey let out a light chuckle, “Oooh yea… _now_ I remember.”

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Mike asked in a monotone voice.

“I have no clue what you are talking about. I just needed a refresher on who you were.” Harvey insisted with a smile.

“If your memory is that bad I wonder how you keep all your fake clients and fake cases separated and in order.” Mike retorted quickly which earned a genuine chuckle from Harvey. The blonde had spunk.  “Good thing you have an associate who will never forget.”

“Never, huh?” Harvey asked.

Mike was glad to have control of the conversation for a moment. “Nope. You know, with the way your mind is already going I may just have to take the lead on the case Tobin gave us.”

“Now, now. Play nice.” Harvey started.

“As much fun as this is I called for a reason.”

“Really? Here I thought you just wanted to chat. I have all the time in the world.”

“Listen, I don’t know what amazing things happen in the life of Harvey Specter. But, in the world of Mike Ross I have to plan ahead because my life is rather busy. So, can you meet up tomorrow around two o’clock? Main library?” Mike asked seriously cutting off any more remarks Harvey had planned to say.

“Can you do four?” Harvey asked automatically. He didn’t have anything going on at two. But, he wanted to see if Mike would cave easily.

“No, I’m sorry. I have a previous engagement at that time. It can’t be moved.”

“Oooh, a lady?” Harvey asked with a mocking tone

“Yes, named none of your business.” Mike shot back.

Realizing Mike wasn’t going to rise to anymore taunts Harvey stopped. “Alright, Mike. I’ll see you at two o’clock tomorrow.”

Mike breathed out a sigh of mild relief. “See you tomorrow… uh… bye.” He figured awkwardly before hanging up.

Harvey hung up and shook his head. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.” He told Anthony with a large grin. “ _So_ much fun.”

“Poor guy won’t know what hit him.” Anthony replied, “I feel bad for him already.” Harvey laughed in response.

* * *

 

Harvey walked into the main university library. A looming and magnificent building housing some of the best literary works and tons of law related books. It was early morning, he had a few hours before his scheduled meeting with Mike. Plenty of time to take care of some business.

 Harvey casually strolled up to the receptionist desk, chatting with the middle aged woman before walking past the low wooden barrier to the staff area. Harvey came up to cubicle that was still in plain view of the library floor. He came to a stop in front of the desk, “How is the most amazing woman in the universe?” Harvey asked in greeting with a large smile on his face.

The redheaded woman stopped typing on her computer, looking up at Harvey. She tapped her chin, “Mmm… well, I think you should always greet me like that. Keep that in mind. If you were here to just say hi I would be fantastic.” She continued before placing both of her hands on the desk and giving Harvey a slightly raised eyebrow. “But that’s not the case is it?”

Harvey’s grin turned a bit sheepish. “I always love seeing you, Donna. I missed you.”

“But…” Donna urged.

“But, I need some information.”

“Ahh there it is.” Donna nodded understanding and leaned back in her chair, “I’m not helping you look up some girl’s class schedule again. If you can’t ask them out on your own without stalking them than your game is just that bad, Specter.”

Harvey let out a scoff and looked mildly offended. “I was NOT trying to ask Scottie out!” he insisted then a smirk appeared, “I simply wanted to be everywhere she turned. My brilliance annoys her.”

“Do you and your ego need a moment?” Donna asked him.

“No, no, I’m done.” Harvey insisted. “I have a fake associate for Tobin’s class…” he began.

Donna nodded, “Michael Ross.”

Harvey looked at her in surprise, “How do you do that?” He asked in slight awe.

Donna gave him a coy grin before flipping her red hair over her shoulder, “I’m Donna.” No other explanation was given. After a few years of friendship Harvey had learned to just accept the fact that Donna Paulsen knew certain things that defied all logic.

“I’m guessing that means you already have his whole life story all neatly printed and put into a folder for me?” Harvey asked hopefully and Donna scoffed.

“Did you ever doubt me?” Donna countered before sweetly saying, “Harvey, I believe the question you should be asking is what can _you_ do for _me_?”

“Adore you forever and always?” Harvey offered and Donna just gave him an unamused expression. “Bring you coffee every morning for the next week?” he tried again.

A small pleased smile appeared on Donna’s face. “Oh, Harvey, you’re so sweet.” She told him then opened up the top drawer of her desk. She pulled out a manila folder and opened it, keeping the folder close to her so Harvey was unable to read it. “What do you want to know?” She asked, swiveling her chair in half circles as she stared at Harvey. Coy smile on her lips.

“I thought me bringing you coffee warranted me getting the documents!” Harvey said and held out his hand.

Donna pouted a bit before handing over the file. “Be warned. Some of it is stuff he wouldn’t want you knowing unless he tells you. Don’t use it against him as ammunition. Understood?” Donna asked seriously, not releasing the folder from her grip. Harvey’s interest was piqued but seeing the seriousness on his friend’s face made him pause. “Understood.” He said sincerely.

Donna nodded, appeased and let go of the folder. “I hope you are in the mood for an underdog.” The redhead told him in a lighter tone before Harvey could even read the first page. He let out a sigh and looked towards the ceiling for a moment, closing the folder.

“Really?” He asked in a disappointed tone, “Donna, I don’t want an underdog. Damn, Tobin. She probably did this on purpose.” His tone was close to whining. But, Harvey Specter didn’t whine.

“Oh, I’m positive. That woman is known for picking the partners for specific reasons.”

“To drive me insane?”

“Maybe. Or perhaps she knows something we don’t.” Harvey just gave Donna a look that said he wasn’t buying it. Donna shrugged, “Hey, statistics for that class has shown that about a third of the partners in this project end up together or hooking up. Maybe you’ll get that perk.” She continued and raised her eyebrows, cheeky grin on her face. “Huh? I saw his photo on file. Blonde, blue eyes, he’s pretty damn cute…. In that whole innocent and needs corruption type of way.”

Donna touched her chest, “Not my type personally. I prefer a more muscular and smoldering type.” She said as she looked off into the distance for a moment before returning her gaze towards Harvey, “I can see this one catching _someone’s_ eye though…”

Harvey pursed his lips together, “On that note, goodbye, Donna.”

“Oh, come on! I was playing. You know I don’t care about who you do.” Donna said as Harvey tapped the folder on the desk and began to walk backwards.

“Thanks for the info!”

“Hey! Don’t forget you owe me coffee for the next seven days!” The redhead called after him. Harvey gave her a charming smile before exiting the library.

The 3L wandered over to a nearby coffee cart, folder under his arm, and bought a cup. After exchanging a few words with the vendor he found a bench and sat down to peruse the information Donna had given him. Harvey read the file, page after page. He halted at one spot and a deep frown appeared on his face. “Damn.” He breathed out and slowly closed the folder. “I didn't want him to be _this_ kind of underdog.”

 

 


	3. Part 3

**Chapter 3 -  Some boys, they're making the killing at the top of the billings**

Mike entered the library and scanned the immediate area. It was only an afterthought that he should have clarified a meeting spot. But, Harvey seemed like a smart man. Mike doubted he would have wandered off to a secluded table and expect Mike to find him… okay, maybe he would have done that. Mike wasn’t exactly sure given the stories he had heard. Harvey Specter was portrayed in several different ways. Some said he was an arrogant jackass. Another called him a player. Some commented that he knew law better than a few of the professors. Then there were the select few that claimed he was a good guy who had earned the right to be confident in his skills when it came to law.

 It was a bit surprising to be honest. For an Ivy League school such as Harvard Law to have students that were well known across the general masses.  Oh, Harvey wasn’t the only well-known future lawyer within the program. However, he was the first one Mike Ross had to interact with thus far.

He spotted the older man at the front desk of the library talking to a pretty redhead. Mike had seen her several times during his visits to the library but had yet to say much to her besides casual pleasantries while checking out books. He hefted his shoulder bag up and began to walk towards the duo.

* * *

Harvey casually leaned against the front desk as he chatted with his best friend. “How do I approach him about that type of information?”

“You don’t. The death of his parents isn’t something casual acquaintances know about one another Harvey.” Donna replied as if it was obvious.

“But _I_ do know.”

“Well, not everyone runs background checks on the people who enter their lives.” Donna shot back.

Harvey made a face and muttered, “They should. It helps you have an edge over them.”

“Harvey, you shouldn’t want to have the upper hand when it comes making new friends.”

“Who says I want him to be my friend? He is merely my fake associate. My fake associate who is late.” Harvey insisted and looked down at his watch.

Donna rolled her eyes. “Fake associate, friend, whatever you want to call him do not bring that up. I may have found it in a newspaper article but still, just don’t…. how would you like it if someone looked up information from your past?” She finished in a gentle tone.

A sour look briefly appeared on Harvey’s face at the idea of someone suddenly tossing out information about his past, his family. He could see Donna’s point. Still, he stood by what he’d said earlier. Knowing information about a person you were working with was important. “Fine.” Was all he said which seemed to satisfy Donna.

“Your fake associate is here.” She told him and nodded towards the blonde approaching them. A calm look appeared on Harvey’s face as he turned around, still leaning on the desk.

“You know, part of being a lawyer is to show up on time.” Harvey said in greeting.

“Two minutes late. My god, it’s the end of the world.” Mike replied in a deadpan then leaned to the left a bit to greet Donna, “I’m sorry you had to endure two minutes longer with this guy. I imagine he is pestering you. I promise, any future meetings in the library I’ll be on time so you don’t have to deal with him.”

Harvey looked mildly offended, “I am not bothering, Donna. She adores me.” He interjected before Donna could say anything. The redhead just smiled brightly at Mike. “Come on. We have work to do.” Harvey continued, grabbed his bag and headed off towards the rows of book shelves.

Mike looked at the redhead, “You really his friend?”

She nodded, “Yup. You’ll see, he isn’t all that bad.”

“You coming?” Harvey called.

“Guess we’ll see.” Mike told the woman named Donna and followed after Harvey, speed walking to catch up.

* * *

 

Harvey strolled through the rows of bookshelves with a destination in mind. Mike trailed after him silently. Finally, they exited the rows of shelves to a small area with five tables tucked against the corner of the building, a large window looking out across a large expanse of grass and trees. “How the?” Mike asked and looked back to the rows of shelves. It was a rarity to find an open table, let alone five with a decent view.

“Welcome to my secret lair. Don’t show anyone else.” Harvey informed the 1L and took a seat at the table closest to the window. “Of course, you’ll have to remember how you even got here.” Harvey added with a small smile.

Mike took the seat across from Harvey, “I’m sure I’ll find my way back here.” He commented casually. Harvey took it as a challenge.

“Okay, smart guy. Next time we meet up just meet me here instead of the front.”

“Not a problem.” Mike replied quickly.  “Now, onto business. I have to be out of here in about ninety minutes.”

“Your big, unmovable plans?” Harvey asked.

“Yup.” Mike told him and began to look through his shoulder bag, pulling out his binder for Tobin’s class. “You take a look at the brief and case already?”

Harvey chuckled, “Of course I have.” He too pulled out his materials. “We need to look up precedent, potential witnesses to the case, and check credibility of the sources.” Harvey began as he scanned through his legal pad of notes. “I am assuming you know how to do those things, correct?” he asked looking up from his notepad, giving Mike a questioning look.

Mike remained silent as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. He tossed it onto the table, motioning towards it with his head. “Yea, I think so.”

Harvey looked from the folder to Mike with a raised eyebrow before grabbing the folder and reading its contents. The second time that day he was presented with a folder. Really, as a lawyer he should get used to it. His eyes quickly scanned through the document in the folder. A rough draft of precedent, possible witness list, and even a few potential leads to check as creditable sources. “Huh.”

“Huh? That’s all I’m getting? A ‘huh’?” Mike asked with a hint of shock.

“I mean, it’s not terrible.” Harvey admitted, setting the papers down on the table, already beginning to make notes on the printed sheets of paper.

“Not terrible? Man, that is some spot-on work right there! Sure, it’s only a rough draft but it’s a good start!” Mike insisted.

“I’m not tossing it away or demanding you re-do it am I?” Harvey asked, pausing from his task.

A puzzle look appeared on Mike’s face. “No…”

Harvey gave a small nod, “Then I guess that says a lot doesn’t it?”

Realization dawned on Mike and a small satisfied smirk appeared on his face. “Now, we still need to…” Harvey began and Mike started to jot down notes on his own legal pad as they chatted.


End file.
